


Словом и делом

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mu_Tsubaki



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: В первые дни после смерти Сноука хрупкое сокомандование должно либо развалиться, либо стать прочнее стали. Общее дело и общие катастрофы способствуют тому, чтобы итог настал быстрее.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Словом и делом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

— Генерал Хакс доложит о сложившейся ситуации. — Повисает неловкое молчание. Кайло кашляет. — Приступайте.

Хакс сдерживается, чтобы не бросить в его сторону недовольный взгляд, и поднимается с места.

— Так точно, Верховный лидер, — отвечает он по уставу, надеясь, что Кайло уловит намек. — Прежде всего, выражаю благодарность членам Экстренного Комитета за своевременную поддержку организации в трудное для нас время. Трагедия не подкосила Первый Порядок, благодаря нашим совместным усилиям, и в очередной раз наши офицеры доказали, что, в отличие от повстанцев, ведомых харизматическими лидерами и на них же опирающихся, мы не можем проиграть, потеряв руководителя.

«В конце концов, ну как можно было не научиться отдавать приказы за столько лет, — думает Хакс, — и даже не потрудиться подготовиться».

— В этом, однако, сомневаются наши союзники. Планеты, которые основывали свою лояльность на руководстве Верховного лидера Сноука, по данным разведки охвачены сомнительными настроениями. Кроме того, — Хакс сжимает кулаки за спиной, — Сопротивление, с присущей ему безумной оптимистичностью, старается трактовать исход событий последних дней как победу — в том числе эксплуатируя его смерть.

«Я буду более внимательным к уставу, — раздаётся в его голове, — генерал».

Хакс холодеет, но не подаёт виду.

— Эти настроения, однако, не затруднит подавить. Системы, тяготеющие к религиозной фигуре Сноука, получат замену этой фигуры в виде Верховного лидера Кайло Рена, — Хакс кивает в его сторону, — которого мы вскоре официально представим на общей присяге. Те же, кто сомневается в способности Первого Порядка защитить их, должны получить иное опровержение, и я ожидаю предложений Комитета по демонстрации нашей мощи, которая не приведет к ненужной эскалации конфликта.

Шесть пар глаз смотрят на него, не отрываясь, между тем Кайло Рен сидит в конце стола, словно гость.

— Наконец, необходимо пресечь попытки Сопротивления склонить колеблющихся на свою сторону. Мы знаем, что Первый Порядок не смог к данному моменту выполнить все свои обещания; это надо признать, это нужно исправить. — Хакс мстительно вспоминает о других невыполненных обещаниях, данных ему. — Мы все понимаем, что существуют системы, лояльность которых обеспечивает только страх. Те, для кого Сопротивление — меньшее из зол, не должны ни на секунду в него поверить.

Он переводит дыхание. Состав Экстренного Комитета определял Кайло, и он угадал с шестью из восьми присутствующих в плане эффективности, но это уже что-то.

— На данный момент союзные с нами системы сообщают гражданам о битве на Крэйте. Первый Порядок декларирует практически полную победу над повстанцами, — Хакс внезапно чувствует, как болит лицо, когда он пытается придать ему выражение, скрываемое презрение, — и объявляет о смерти Люка Скайуокера от рук Верховного лидера. Причину смерти Сноука пока не объявили публике.

— Разрешите обратиться, сэр, — подаёт голос коммандер Трак, и Хакс отвечает кивком, — учитывая изложенные вами… переменные, определяющие наш авторитет, я считаю нужным внести предложение о засекречивании данных о смерти Верховного лидера.

Хакс не чувствителен к Силе, но он чувствует это возмущение — как же, он обращается со своими подчинёнными так, как будто они ему ближе, чем Кайло, а его подчинённые ведут себя так, будто Верховный лидер был один, и он мёртв.

Внезапно Хакс осознаёт, на чём держится статус Кайло Рена.

— Я возражаю, — отзывается генерал Куинн, — ничто так не говорит о позоре, как гриф секретности.

Лампы единожды мигают. Хаксу очень хочется посмотреть на лицо Кайло прямо сейчас.

— Я поддерживаю генерала, коммандер, — отвечает Хакс, — хотя частично согласен с вами обоими. Мы должны продолжать извлекать пользу из всех наших ошибок, и необходимо обращаться с фактами о смерти Сноука весьма осторожно. — Он поворачивается к Куинну: — У вас есть предложения по решению этой проблемы, генерал?

Куинн явно внутренне мечется, раздираемый нежеланием отчитываться перед равным по званию и желанием уесть Рена обращением к его подчинённому так, как будто именно Хакс руководит совещанием.

Но формально так и есть.

— Я предлагаю провести масштабные похороны, — неуверенно начинает он, — поминальные речи разбавят подробности так, что публика сфокусируется не на том, как мы ошиблись, а на том, как быстро оправились.

— Разрешите обратиться, сэр, — подаёт голос генерал Парнади, и Хакс старается скрыть изумление. — Я предлагаю объявить на похоронах убийцу Верховного лидера преступницей, и не делать секрета ни из её имени, ни из лица, и указать в очередной раз на её тесную связь с Сопротивлением. Возможно, на Крэйте остались функционирующие камеры наблюдения, и мы сможем найти кадры, на которых она общается с кем-то из командования повстанцев.

Это пренебрежение протоколом начал Кайло — его проблемы, что подчинённые, ни в грош его не ставящие, пользуются такими мелочами, чтобы выразить свою лояльность.

Лояльность Хаксу.

Синяки на шее вдруг заболели.

— Господа, благодарю вас за конструктивный подход, — отвечает ей Хакс, борясь с желанием потереть горло. — Вношу результирующее предложение: мы объявим дату похорон через два дня и проведём трансляцию прощания со Сноуком по всем доступным нам каналам. На нём же Верховный лидер объявит мусорщицу террористкой — детали её преступления мы обсудим позже, — кроме того, Верховный лидер объявит о своей последующей инаугурации. Прошу голосовать, — он смотрит на мгновенно поднявшиеся руки и поворачивает голову в сторону Кайло: — Верховный лидер?

Какое-то время тот молчит, и Хакс старается сдержать ехидную улыбку.

— Предложение Совета принято, — шелестит вокодер, — на сегодня совещание окончено.

На самом деле с Реном они не восстановились — Первый Порядок в полном раздрае, и как бы ни льстило самолюбию Хакса нежелание офицеров подчиняться Кайло, сама мысль о нарушении субординации вредоносна. Сейчас Хаксу только на руку этот маленький бунт — но в результате это могло закончиться серьёзными потерями.

— Все свободны, — продолжает Кайло, — прошу генерала Хакса остаться.

Офицеры очищают помещение за считанные секунды.

Кайло снимает маску.

Человек с титулом Верховного Лидера как никогда измождён — недосыпом, испорченным триумфом, злостью на врага и на собственные ошибки. Таким он приходил к Хаксу, втайне от почившего Сноука, когда их разговоры были сугубо личными.

— Армитаж, — говорит он устало, — мне нужно перед тобой извиниться.

— Извинения приняты, — быстро отвечает Хакс. — Я могу быть свободен?

Он бы хотел думать, что искренность и близость между ними закончилась очень давно; что Кайло сделал свой выбор и выбрал титул. Но он помнил, как Кайло поцеловал его, пока Старкиллер превращался в космический мусор.

Это было не так давно.

— Я думаю, что улучшение наших личных отношений необходимо для поддержания хороших профессиональных, — выдаёт Кайло, не отрывая от него взгляда карих глаз.

— Я думаю, что наши личные отношения не должны и не будут мешать профессиональным, — Хакс кивает головой. — Доброй ночи, Верховный лидер.

И покидает зал совещаний, не оборачиваясь.

Откровенно говоря, ему было страшно. Другое дело, что это было для него состоянием вполне привычным, — бояться за свою жизнь он не переставал никогда. У Кайло Рена были веские основания оставить его в живых — кроме того, что даже отобранные им же люди слушались скорее Хакса, Кайло совершенно не представлял, что ему делать.

Чисто по-человечески, Хакс не мог винить его в такой некомпетентности. Сноук не собирался делать его своим преемником и не готовил к реальной ответственности, теша его иллюзиями. Но профессионально от Кайло хотелось избавиться. Он представлял собой страшную угрозу всему, чего они добились, просто потому, что не мог держать железный контроль так же, как Сноук.

Хотелось ли Кайло избавиться от него самого, Хакс не знал. Казалось, что нет. Казалось, что он тоже помнил, как мир схлопнулся до них двоих тогда, на спасательном шаттле, и помнил глупые, бессмысленные обещания, что всё будет в порядке.

Хакс точно не мог забыть. И тем больнее было смотреть на то, каким чужим Кайло стал для него.

Но, возможно, только это воспоминание о чувствах и сохраняло ему жизнь. Гораздо больше, чем его условная полезность. За эти годы Хакс понял, что эмоции у Кайло гораздо предсказуемее логики и поэтому гораздо надежнее.

***

— Ваш выход сразу после речи генерала Парнади, она завершает выступления генералов, — повторяет Хакс замершему как статуя Рену, — только крупные планы, только голос. Я надеюсь, что вы твёрдо помните то, что для вас написали.

— Граждане Галактики, — скрипит вокодер, — я…

— Нет нужды, — отмахивается Хакс, — я в вас верю.

«Другого выбора не остаётся», — думает он.

Верховный Лидер Кайло Рен выглядит как пустой доспех — будто под бронёй нет человека, так неподвижно он стоит, сцепив руки на груди. Хакс делает два шага назад, чтобы оценить, всё ли в порядке с парадным одеянием лидера, — ну что может быть не так с чёрными тряпками и куском металла, нет, над этим нужно работать, — когда статуя оживает, и Кайло снимает маску.

Генералы уже начинают вещать о трагической утрате и рождении нового Порядка, пока красиво уложенные останки Сноука покоятся в прозрачной капсуле, но Хакс перестаёт всех слышать.

Кайло бледен, бледнее обычного, и прокушенная губа оттого ещё ярче краснеет. Совершенно не вовремя, совершеннейшая катастрофа.

— Почему ты лично следишь за церемонией? — говорит он, и Хакс видит, как у него дёргается уголок рта.

— Потому что я руководитель Экстренного Комитета, — разъясняет он с той интонацией, с которой говорят с ребёнком, — Верховный лидер.

Лицо Кайло кривится, и он закатывает глаза.

— Вам стоит помнить, что ваше руководство не состоит поголовно из клинических идиотов, генерал Хакс, — цедит он сквозь зубы, и. честно говоря, злоба устраивает Хакса больше, пока эта злоба даёт такую хорошую дикцию. — Я спрашиваю, зачем ты лично поддерживаешь меня. Поправлять складки на моей одежде и гонять по тексту — работа адъютанта, — Кайло делает шаг вперёд, — но ты первым прочитал речь и умчался ко мне, за кулисы. Зачем?

Неожиданно коридор, в котором они ждут выхода, становится тесным.

Кайло словно заполняет собой всё пространство, как будто света вокруг становится меньше, становится меньше воздуха — Хакс больше такого не боится, только думает, что такое же впечатление Рен должен научиться производить на толпу.

— Ну давай, ответь мне честно, всё, что ты думаешь, — продолжает Кайло, и пальцы, сжимающие шлем, белеют, — договоримся, что с этого момента будем честными. Говори.

— Потому что иначе вы опозоритесь, Верховный Лидер, — выплевывает ему в лицо Хакс, готовясь к тому, что сейчас же перестанет дышать. — Без какого-то контроля вы — как дурной слепой щенок, который еще не может видеть, но уже хочет поймать самую крупную добычу. А я не могу допустить, — расстояние между ними сокращает уже он сам, — чтобы вы опять провалились.

Он может чувствовать тепло, исходящее от Кайло, почти уютное.

— Никто из моих сослуживцев не осмелится переписывать ваши речи и расправлять складки на одежде, — продолжает Хакс, глядя в почерневшие глаза, — но кто-то должен это делать.

— И ты всегда это делал, — выдыхает Кайло и накрывает его губы лёгким, почти сухим поцелуем.

Хакс не находит, что ответить, — но тепло действительно стало уютным.

— Как бы я ни ошибался, ты не оставляешь меня. — произносит Кайло изменившимся тоном и проводит по его скуле пальцем. На коже перчаток остаётся пудра. — Неужели чтобы найти того, кто не предаст, нужно найти того, кто тебя искренне ненавидит?

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — тихо отвечает Хакс, — и высказывание об интеллектуальном развитии моего руководства явно касалось тебя, если ты уверен, что я тебя никогда не предам.

— Раньше бы я обвинил тебя в измене за такие слова и побежал жаловаться Сноуку, — усмехается Кайло, — да и ты бы раньше такого и не подумал сказать.

— Ну что ж, — глаза Хакса опасно сужаются, — да здравствует Верховный лидер.

Кайло делает шаг назад, будто обжёгся.

— Нам нужно будет поговорить обо всем серьёзно, — он надевает шлем обратно, — мы можем дать друг другу то, что нам нужно. То, чего мы хотим. Вместе мы…

— Твой выход, — обрывает его Хакс, глядя в сторону, — сфокусируйся.

И Кайло решает, что стоит послушаться его, выходя через двери в море слепящего света, на суд миллионов людей, наблюдающих за первым публичным заявлением человека, которого они считали ночным кошмаром, — и который теперь правит военной машиной, ставшей кошмаром наяву.

***

Он делает глубокий вдох, вокодер трещит, пока он ждёт, когда музыка стихнет, и подходит к микрофону.

Сноук лежит в стеклянной капсуле, но он не похож на тех мертвецов, что Кайло видел, — не похож на спящего, скорее на странную куклу, которой могли заменить слишком неприглядный труп Верховного лидера.

Да и всё не похоже на похороны, которые когда-либо заставал Кайло: на дне глубокого амфитеатра покоится выставленный на обозрение Сноук, вокруг него стоят, выстроившись лицом к трибуне, вытянувшиеся по струнке музыканты. Зал заполнен множеством пожелавших попрощаться — абсолютная тишина едва ли наступит, потому что траур не причина прерывать кулуарные разговоры. Кружащие дроны с камерами транслируют, сколько важных лиц решило отдать дань уважения погибшему Верховному лидеру, — часть из них переключается на возвышающуюся над всеми трибуну, с которой живущему Верховному лидеру предстоит не опозориться.

Под микрофоном — экран, выводящий данные со всех камер, и Кайло понимает, что будет очень сложно не пялиться на него всё выступление.

Он чувствует, как в него впиваются все эти жадные глаза, — сколько присутствующих здесь готово растерзать его, только почуяв слабость? И сколько из этих стервятников — его собственные офицеры?

— Жители Галактики, — начинает он, тут же осознавая, что путается в тексте, — в этот омрачённый…

И тут же останавливается.

Потому что на экранах больше не он.

Мусорщица.

Это явно запись, а не прямой эфир. Она знала, что у Сопротивления будет очень мало времени, чтобы сказать то, что они хотят, и в кадре — только её лицо на фоне какой-то стены.

Он не знает как, не знает почему, всё, что он может срочно сделать, — отдать приказ в Силе, чтобы его услышал каждый из офицеров на трибуне: «Прекратить трансляцию немедленно».

Под трибуной толпа взрывается сотнями голосов и загорается вспышками камер.

— Верховного Тирана Сноука убил Кайло Рен, — говорит Рей, и Кайло холодеет, — и предлагал мне, кого называет террористкой, присоединиться…

Экран чернеет.

«Отследить источник трансляции, — он старается сконцентрироваться на разуме каждого из тех, кто организует вещание, сгладить панику, охватившую всех, кто сейчас стоит за кулисами, — отключить всё вещание, всю связь из этой точки, заблокируйте трансляции журналистов».

Он даже и не знал, что может так, — но чувствует, как люди мгновенно принимаются за работу, что они слышат его приказ.

Кайло поднимает руку, и море голосов стихает.

— Генерал Хакс, — и он тут же возникает по его правую руку, конечно же, он всё это время был рядом, — мне нужен отдельный канал связи на один из видеодроидов, быстро.

Хакс кивает и тут же разворачивается на каблуках, говоря что-то в передатчик на рукаве и жестикулируя людям вокруг.

Всё то же хищное море внизу, всё те же стервятники — как хорошо, что они не видят, как у Кайло дрожат руки, когда он снимает маску. Но больше ни одной камеры — сейчас останется только одна точка зрения, точка зрения Первого Порядка.

Он представляет, что смотрит Хаксу в глаза, когда к нему подплывает дроид. Представляет, что изображает перед ним полную уверенность в том, что он говорит, такую, что сходит за наглость и так бесит генерала.

Кайло не знает, как выглядит, — полагается только на ощущения Хакса, которому отдаёт приказ: «Начать трансляцию через три секунды». Но раз Хакс не думает о нём как о тотальной катастрофе, то его внешний вид сойдёт.

Камера дроида мигает красным. Кайло снова делает глубокий вдох.

— Даже в этот трагический для стольких людей день террористы не оставляют нас в покое, — говорит он, стараясь не дрожать. — Они настолько слабы, что атакуют нас в момент уязвимости единственным оставшимся у них оружием — ложью.

Он старается настроиться хотя бы на столпившихся в рубке офицеров и техников, чтобы понять их реакцию. Как хорошо, что Хакс как будто сам в его голове, как будто ругается себе под нос прямо ему на ухо.

— Но не стоит недооценивать то, как наш враг научился обращаться с этим оружием, — продолжает он, — вера в ложь этой женщины стоила Верховному лидеру Сноуку жизни. Его вера — и моя, — Кайло чувствует, как напрягаются окружающие, — но я призываю вас всех не повторять последней ошибки Верховного лидера.

Приходится опереться на трибуну двумя руками, чтобы удержаться, но Кайло надеется, что так будет выглядеть угрожающе, а не слабо.

— Я призываю вас в память о том, кто долгие годы вёл нас к победе, лишить нашего врага последнего оружия. — Он делает паузу. — Не верить ни единому слову, не дать запутать себя, потому что только наши собственные сомнения могут свернуть нас с пути к окончательной победе и наступлению мира. Я заступаю на пост Верховного лидера при трагических обстоятельствах — но мне радостно, что я смогу принести покой в Галактику после долгих лет терзающего её раздора.

Он знал, что выдёргивает строки из старых выступлений матери и чего-то из текста Хакса. Но Кайло воровал у лучших, кого знал, и надеялся, что это сработает.

— Я обращаюсь ко всем, кто меня сейчас слышит, — кажется, в зале повисает настоящая тишина. — Я, Верховный лидер Кайло Рен, обещаю вам, что под моей властью наступит день, когда в войне не будет нужды, — все враги мира и Первого Порядка будут повержены. И никто не осмелится нарушить покой в Галактике.

Дроид мигает ещё раз. Это хороший конец.

«Показать зал», — отправляется мысленный приказ, когда толпа разражается аплодисментами.

Экран под его микрофоном оживает, демонстрируя трансляцию с других камер.

Кайло вскидывает кулак, и его жест с ревом повторяют офицеры и штурмовики, заглушая военным салютом все остальные голоса.

Чёрта с два, если это победа — но он точно не дал победить Сопротивлению, и это тоже результат.

Хакс вырастает за его спиной словно бы из ниоткуда.

— Я и не знал, что твои глаза могут становиться такими, — шепчет он, — постарайся выдержать сожжение трупа.

Всё командование появляется на трибуне за его спиной, сохраняя скорбное выражение на весьма побледневших лицах. Музыканты изменили строй, отступив от прозрачного гроба на несколько метров, и все обращают взор в центр зала — прогремели первые ноты торжественного марша, и тело Сноука внутри капсулы охватывает пламя.

Камера пролетает над трибуной, показывая всех, кто стал новым лицом Первого Порядка, и краем глаза Кайло видит их с Хаксом. Вдвоем, почти рука об руку, плечом к плечу, — как и должно быть, как теперь будет всегда.

Пламя погасло — и стекло становится матовым.

Что там, под ним, прах да кости, уже не волнует никого.

***

Они прорвались через ликующую толпу техников, каким образом — неизвестно: видимо, выражение на лицах Верховного лидера и генерала было таким, что их и поздравлять не хотелось. Хакс бы потащил Кайло за руку, он знал, что тот бы позволил — но видеть это остальным было нельзя.

Как удобно, что в ступоре у него такой грозный вид.

Хакс сообщил подчинённым по комлинку, что Верховный лидер вызвал его на срочное совещание, и что Экстренный Комитет должен ждать дальнейших указаний и быть готовым к немедленному их выполнению. Держать людей в ожидании и вообще просто чего-то ожидать в такой ситуации нельзя, поэтому на то, чтобы прийти в себя, у Кайло минут пятнадцать.

Как только дверь свободного зала для совещаний закрывается, Кайло падает в кресло и роняет голову на руки.

— Скажи мне, что если бы я тотально провалился, то ты бы уже выстрелил мне в затылок ещё на трибуне, — бормочет он, и Хакс тяжело вздыхает.

— Я, честно говоря, не ожидал от тебя хотя бы хороших решений, — отвечает он, опираясь на стол рядом, — но, кажется, ты прыгнул выше головы сегодня. И спас всех нас.

Во внутреннем кармане парадного кителя у него лежит фляга с виски. Похоже, пришло время делиться.

— Я бы предложил воды, да только мы почему-то не держим её в совещательных залах, — говорит он, откручивая пробку, — надо исправить.

— Ты что, пьёшь на службе? — изумлённо отвечает Кайло, — Ты. Серьезно?

— Нет, Кайло, — Хакс протягивает ему флягу, — это ты пьёшь.

Кайло не возражает и от души прикладывается. Руки у него дрожат.

— Армитаж, — его тон вдруг меняется, — ты же знаешь, что…

— Она не врала? Я-то в первую очередь знаю, — Хакс отбирает у него флягу и отпивает сам. Горло жжёт. — Но я тебя не сдам. Это вроде как не в моих — да и ни в чьих — интересах.

На самом деле он мог бы — если бы Кайло дал слабину, а не сгрёб неожиданно всё в железный кулак и не продиктовал всей Галактике, как нужно писать историю, — объявить его предателем.

Как он и сказал, выстрелить в затылок на трибуне. Первый Порядок пережил бы ещё один военный переворот.

Хорошо, что Хакс не успел всерьёз об этом поразмышлять.

Неожиданно он осознает, насколько они сейчас уязвимы друг перед другом, наедине, заливая нервы выпивкой, без фасада, который нужен был перед людьми, которые им отчитывались, — и как это естественно.

— Расскажи, что произошло, — Кайло разворачивается к нему лицом. — Они точно знали, что я бы объявил Рей убийцей в этот день, и пошли на опережение.

— Придётся проанализировать всё подробнее, чтобы понять, что конкретно они сделали, — качает головой Хакс. — Но мы понимаем, что было примерно так: сигнал голонета не распространяется на всю Галактику, данные передаются между планетами, и эти каналы трансляции — нерегулируемая территория. У Сопротивления есть не только ложь, Верховный лидер, — он усмехается, — но и отличная сеть диверсантов. Экран для контроля каждого докладчика выводил картинку с обратной трансляции с дальних регионов — поэтому мы почти сразу увидели, что кто-то вмешался в передачу.

Лицо Кайло выражает полное непонимание и нежелание вникать во все сложности процесса.

Как этот человек смог сделать то, что сделал, Хакс не понимает.

— Достаточно было одного скомпрометированного узла связи, и очень повезло, что планета, которую мы выбрали для похорон, и была узлом связи, — продолжает он, — когда мы вырубили всю трансляцию, то прервали и их передачу. Это было грубо, — Хакс потирает переносицу, — я почти уверен, что мы снова выслушаем множество претензий за вмешательство в обмен информацией и свободную торговлю. Но удивительным образом эта импровизация сработала.

— Удача? — без особой надежды предполагает Кайло.

— Кажется, нет, — медленно произносит Хакс, — кажется, я бы и сам лучше не придумал.

— О нет, Армитаж, — Кайло усмехается, — ты бы придумал, как это предотвратить.

— Ты мне просто льстишь и прибедняешься, перестань, в интересах государственного авторитета теперь, чтоб ты снова начал приписывать себе всевозможные заслуги, — Хакс отмахивается, — и к тому же я и не придумал.

Кайло замирает, уставившись куда-то в сторону, — потом переводит на него нерешительный взгляд.

— Если бы мы регулировали все каналы связи, такого грубого вмешательства бы не потребовалось, — он облизывает губы, — да и такой ситуации не возникло бы.

Хакс вскакивает на ноги.

— Ложь — оружие врага, — он начинает ходить по комнате. — Диверсии, финансовые махинации — всё это требует свободного обмена информацией. Такого, какой сейчас поддерживает современный голонет, регулируемый на местах.

— И условия его использования диктуют более богатые миры, размещающие у себя узлы передачи, — подходит к нему Кайло, — неравные, несправедливые условия.

— Нам нужен полный контроль над межпланетной связью, — уверенно произносит Хакс. — Сопротивление просто подарило нам сегодня тысячу оснований для этого.

— О да, я не выдержу больше такого экспромта, — с чувством отвечает Кайло, и Хакс не может удержаться от нервного смеха.

Всё так, как должно быть, — они вместе, они преследуют единую цель, как будто никогда не было Сноука, даже после смерти давшего им повод ненавидеть друг друга.

Но синяки всё еще болят.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Кайло смотрит на его шею. С таким очевидным сожалением.

Повисает неловкая пауза.

— Нам придётся об этом поговорить, не так ли? — Хакс обхватывает себя руками. — Не сейчас. Сейчас у нас есть дела.

— Я согласен на любое время, пока ты говоришь «мы», — отвечает Кайло и касается его ладони пальцами.

— Я знаю, что ты сделал это, когда считал меня противником, даже не бывшим любовником, — тихо отвечает Хакс, глядя в пол. — Я собирался тебя застрелить, пока ты не пришел в себя, потому что мы были врагами.

— Но мы больше не враги и ими не будем, — Кайло приближается к нему. — Если мы будем вместе, никто не сможет отобрать у нас власть. — Он медлит. — Я должен был знать, что нужно было предложить руку тебе.

Хакс резко отступает от него на шаг.

— Так вот что там случилось, — его тон становится холодным. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе верил, ты все мне расскажешь. С начала и до конца.

— Расскажу, — отвечает Кайло, — мы же договорились быть честными.

И протягивает ему руку.

— Я пообещал мир Галактике, — произносит Кайло, — нужно обрести мир и нам с тобой.

И как бы Хаксу ни хотелось его поцеловать, он только крепко сжимает пальцы Кайло в своих.


End file.
